


I just hope nobody's taking a walk in the woods

by CruelisnotMason



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Why did she ever think this was a good idea?Except, she doesn't. She knows one hundred percent that this is the worst thing she ever did, and it's the exact reason why she'll never tell Bow or Glimmer.





	I just hope nobody's taking a walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (almost) first time writing f/f smut!!! (it's not beta'd. Sorry)  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue) and talk to me about She-Ra!
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________  
>  If you liked this, I'd be overjoyed if you left a comment! I welcome:  
> \- short comments  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> \- constructive criticism! (Please take into account if the work is old/recent, and that I'm not a native speaker/ that I'm doing this as a hobby in my free time :)  
> So please voice your criticism politely; but I do absolutely welcome it!)

It's not for the first time that she's taking a stroll outside of the safe walls of the kingdom - after dinner she finds an easy enough excuse to not play games with Glimmer and Bow and heads out instead. It's not that nobody can know about Adora heading out a few times a month, but if anybody starts noticing, they may ask questions - and Adora wants to prevent any possible question, because when she's honest to herself, she can't even ask them herself.

It's a clear night - she does look out for clear nights, whatever she's planning to do in the woods isn't something that's convenient during rain, not pleasurable either.

She heads deeper into the dark forest, where soon the kingdom and the fright zone joins, carefully steps into the forest clearing, when a few branches crack behind her.

She swirls around, hand tightening around her sword, when someone grabs her from behind.  
"Careful with that sword, Adora."

It's Catra who hugs her from behind and purrs into her ear.  
“Didn't want to startle you", Catra says and let's her claws roam over Adora's stomach.

"You're not as smooth as you think", Adora says and even after realizing that it's just Catra and no one else, she's still a bit tense, "I can hear you seven miles against the wind. I knew you were there!"

"I'm sure you did", Catra answers with a smug grin, telling Adora that she does not believe a word she just said. She's getting angry with Catra and angry at herself. Why did she ever think this was a good idea?

Except, she doesn't. She knows one hundred percent that it's the worst thing she ever did, and it's the exact reason why she'll never tell Bow or Glimmer.

Adora pushes Catra off with an unpleasant sound, turns to see her. Catra, although surprised, just takes two steps back and crosses her arms. "Playing hard to get, huh? I'm not sure if I'm up for a challenge tonight."

Of course she isn't. Adora realizes that for a long time she thought she knew her best childhood friend, but she realizes she never really did. But what she notices now, is that Adora isn't retreating because she can't put up with her, she's taking steps back because this situation makes them both vulnerable, and Catra is too cautious to get hurt.

So when Catra takes another step backwards, ironic smirk on her face, Adora launches forward and kisses her.

It wipes the hurt grin off Catra's face and puts a smug one on instead. An expression that Adora likes to kiss, and loves to see.

Oh boy, she thinks.

Catra's hands are on her, dragging over her clothes and under them, then framing her face, which is a careful and sweet gesture, until they are roaming over her chest.

"I've been waiting all week", Catra groans when Adora kisses her deep, presses her against a tree and nips at her mouth. She groans again when Adora lifts her top up and caresses her chest.

Adora can't say the "me too", that waits to spill from her mouth, so she kisses down Catra's throat and neck, nipping and teasing every inch of the delicate skin. Her hands glide down Catra's side to her ass when she spreads small bites over Catra's full chest. She feels hands stroking though her hair while she does - and slows down a bit, takes on hand off her ass and up to her chest instead, grabs and massages her tits.  
Her other hand is again squeezing Catra's ass, rounding it out and grabbing between her legs from behind.

Catra is groaning again, although she's usually quiet, but now she's breathing audibly, leaning back against the tree, hard enough that the firm bark must be digging into her back, but she doesn't seem to care, she holds Adora's cheek now tenderly while she's licking at her chest and squeezing her nipples.

"That's.. uh.. good", a breathy moan escapes her. When Adora looks up, her cheeks heat up. Catra is leaning against the tree, hair in a mess, whole face red and eyes lidded. It's a view, Adora never wants to forget, it's different and new, and it's forbidden, too.

She leaves Catra's body alone (for now) and puts her hands on her face instead, dragging her closely and kissing her sweetly. She feels Catra's tongue playing at her lips and sucks it into her mouth, tasting her, opening her up.

Adora is not sure, but she think sometimes she could come from listening to Catra's moans alone.

She has been a bit passive today, like she wants to get treated first, but Adora can't complain. The kisses are messy and open mouthed by now, and Catra gets off Adora's tight shirt.

It's a good thing nobody's wandering in the woods at night.

"What do you want?“, Adora asks her and roams flat hands over her whole body. Catra has her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Adora almost expects her to purr.  
"What ever you want, Princess", she answers. Although her tone is aroused, she sounds like she doesn't mean it, downright ironical. Adora stops everything and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

The Catlady opens a lazy eye and looks at her. It's the blue one, that is watching her.

"Adora", she says wantonly.

She feels like she could never deny her.

"I'm here", she smiles and holds her again, strokes her hip. "What do you want, Catra?"

Catra sighs into her touches, let's her feel between her legs.  
"Just shut up and fuck me", she answers and there's a glint in her eye. "Okay", Adora says. She's aroused to, has been from the second Catra hugged her. Scared and aroused, which is a weird combination, but...

She pulls Catra's pants down to pool at her ankle, then decides they have to get off completely. Normally it's Catra roaming over her body, Catra making her feel good, eating her out until her legs are shaking and she's practically screaming (and praying that there really is no one taking a walk in the woods). Catra loves to take her and to fuck her as rough and gentle as she likes, but now it's solemnly her turn (maybe she will get off in bed later, thinking of what she did that night and hoping it's enough to nurture from until the next time they are meeting.

Adora lifts one of Catra's legs and hugs it around her waist, Catra quietly closes her arms around Adora neck, to hold herself steady.

"Okay?", the blonde one asks her when she draws circles with her hand in the dip of Catra's hip, closing in on her vag. "Yeah", Catra exhales. Her gaze is vulnerable and although she can't figure out why, she's feeling the urge to protect her, her Catra, from everything. "I'll be gentle, Catra", she says, voice stern and gaze earnest.

"Don't make me laugh, when you're about to fuck me", Catra chuckles and lifts one hand to her cheek and gently strokes it. "Come on, Adora, I want this."

It's enough to make her sure that this is right even if anything else is wrong, it's right that it them, although the whole world is falling apart, it would be so easy if Catra just came with her, just left the horde, but it's been times and times they fought about this, when Catra just left. This is good, they don't have to talk. Although it makes her life really fucking complicated.

Love thy enemies. But maybe don't go to bed with them.

Adora caresses Catra's inner thigh, and her hand wanders closer to her cooch, she strokes a bit through that curly hair that grows there and hides the best thing down there. She already feels the wetness and goes dizzy, she wants to put her mouth there and feel it on her tongue, too, but she doesn't, she wants this first, too.

She takes her thumb and index finger and slides it over the slit, feels Catra tense and untense from the touch. "You're hot." Adora says and can't believe hearing herself say it. It's true, but embarrassing, as well. Her spread fingers stroke her, thumb circling her clit while the index finger is probing her whole. Adora leans in to kiss her again, it's hard to hold the balance when they are standing against the tree on three feet, but the noise Catra makes and the way she pushes back onto her fingers is worth everything. "Okay?", Adora asks again. "Okay", Catra says and nods, holding her tightly and kissing her dizzy.

Adora pushes her index finger deeper, massages the clit at the same time. "Fuck", Catra says and throws her head back. Adora pulls out and curls her finger further in, opens her soon up in steady curls. One finger soon is not enough. It doesn't take long for her to use three fingers at the same time, letting them roll in and out of Catra's wet hole. "Catra", she breathes, mind spinning from the way Catra rolls her hips and pushes back, how she's looking up at her and bites her lips. "Yeah", she answers and tagging her closer again, wanting to feel those lips on her while getting fucked.  
"Turn around", Adora orders when they part, and Catra for once in her life instantly obeys, puts her elbows against the tree and spreads her legs. Adora feels herself with her left hand, she's wet, undeniably so, she touches herself a bit, than leans against Catra who is still waiting for her to continue. "Adora", Catra calls out and pushes her ass back. "Here. Just wait for one second."  
"I've waited long enough. Fuck me."

Adora groans and pulls her hands out of her own pants and holds on Catra's hips, before she's fingering her again with the other hand. Catra is close - she can feel it from how she's goes still and tenses a lot, that she's too aroused to move her hips and just let's Adora fuck her. She doesn't have to say that she's coming, Adora feels her clenching and unclenching around her fingers, something that drives her mad when she's alone at night and thinks about it, but she's here, it's happening, and when Catra gives her a sign that she needs to stop moving her hand (every touch for now is too intense), she uses it to caress her back, to make her come down for the moment.

"What about you?", Catra already asks, when she hasn't even caught her breath yet.  
"What about me?", Adora answers and wipes her hand on the grass, because there's no better alternative and she doesn't need to come back to the castle with Catra's fluids on her clothes.

"Stop playing dumb." Catra sounds offended and spins around, "Should I get you off, too, or what?"

Adora thinks about it, in all seriousness for a moment. It would be easy for Catra to fuck her senseless now, just push all her fingers into her wet hole, and fuck her until she's weeping. She decides against it -

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't need your claws in my pussy tonight", she says, cool as a cucumber only with two times stuttering.

\- it's much more interesting having Catra feel like she owes her something.

  
"What the heck, Adora?" Catra says, partly amused (she definitely liked that joke), but also calculating (she doesn't want to owe someone something).

"Your clothes", Adora collects them and give them to her. There is no kissing, Adora wishes they would just kiss more afterwards. But it's more a need that needs to be satisfied - not love or something like that.

She always liked Catra, but going down on her once in a full moon doesn't mean she loves her.

Catra finishes getting dressed, ruffles her hair instead of smoothing down.

"I guess.. See you in a month." She always looks shy when they are parting - usually it's just making another appointment (kind of), but Adora takes a step towards her and kisses her.

"Yup, uhm, till next month, I guess."

She takes the sword she had mindlessly thrown into the grass and walks back to the castle - she can't look back, back to Catra and her face. She doesn't know when she got so good at hiding her feelings - but Catra has gotten terrible at it. It's good like that, friends with benefits (although Catra doesn't count herself as her friend anymore). It's better than just being enemies - but it would be best if it stayed that way.

She can't answer Catra's feelings yet.

  
When she gets back to her room, nobody is awake anymore. She takes her pants of before getting to bed and reaches for herself - she's still wet.

In her head, there are enough pictures from this evening, Catra against the tree, Catra's eyes and lips, Adora's own hand sliding in and out from her, the roll of the hips, enough to get herself off for today and the following weeks, until they met again.

 


End file.
